Katherine Pryde (Earth-616)/Gallery
KatherinePrydeUXM129p10f4.PNG|First Appearance X-Men Vol 1 129.jpg| Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) concept art Bryne.jpg|Concept Art by John Byrne Costume Overview Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 149 001.jpg|In sh2.jpg Uncanny X-Men sh23.jpg| sh12.jpg| Piotr Rasputin & Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).jpg|Pretty sure this is Paul Smith art, so late 100s UXM. Will verify issue. Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Avengers Annual Vol 1 10 001.jpg|Kitty Pryde receiving a call. Excalibur Excalibur Sword 002.jpg|Kitty Pryde, Nightcrawler and Meggan, surrounded by Technet Excalibur Sword 005.jpg|Kitty's new team: Excalibur Excalibur Vol 1 2 Back Cover.jpg Excalibur Team.jpg|Kitty and Excalibur Excalibur 7 004.jpg|Kitty is haunted by The Custodian aka Brian Braddock during the Inferno Event Excalibur Vol 1 7 page - Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).jpg|Kitty uses the Soulsword to free Brian Braddock Excalibur 8 002.jpg|Kitty meets the New Mutants Excalibur 8 005.jpg|Kitty and Excalibur sh1.gif Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 32 001.jpg sh7.jpg sh24.jpg sh3.jpg sh4.jpg Return to X-Men sh20.jpg sh26.jpg sh15.jpg X-treme X-Men Women.jpg Astonishing X-Men Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).jpg Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).png sh6.jpg Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 14 page 07 Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).jpg Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) and Piotr Rasputin (Earth-616) from Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 14 0001.jpg Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 14 page 09 Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).jpg sh16.jpg Return from Space and after Shadowcat_uxm_543.jpg Kitty Pryde of W & X-Men.jpg Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 1 0001.jpg|Headmaster Pryde in Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Avengers Academy Vol 1 38.jpg|Headmaster Pryde in Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Avenging Spider-Man Vol 1 16.jpg|Kitty Pryde in Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from All-New X-Men Vol 1 6 0001.jpg|Kitty Pryde in All-New X-Men Vol 1 6 KittyPryde2013.jpg|Kitty Pryde in All-New X-Men #5 Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).021.png Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).022.png|Kitty Pryde in X-Men Vol 4 2 Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).023.png|Kitty Pryde in All-New X-Men Vol 1 13 Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).024.png|Kitty Pryde in Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 32 Katherine Pryde (Earth-616).025.jpg|Kitty Pryde in Scarlet Spider Vol 2 17 Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) All-New X-Men Vol 1 18.jpg|Kitty Pryde in Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from All-New Doop Vol 1 1.jpg|Kitty Pryde in Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from All-New Doop Vol 1 3.jpg|Kitty Pryde in Peter Quill (Earth-616) and Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy & X-Men Black Vortex Omega Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Star-Lord proposing to Kitty File:Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 4 1 Schiti Variant cover.jpg Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 4 0001.jpg Kitty and peter quill.png Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 4 11 001.jpg Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from X-Men Prime Vol 2 1 001.jpg|from Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from X-Men Gold Vol 2 1 001.jpg|from Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from X-Men Gold Vol 2 2 001.jpg|from Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from X-Men Gold Vol 2 6 002.jpg|from Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from X-Men Gold Vol 2 6 001.jpg|from X-Men: Gold Vol 2 #6 Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Iceman Vol 3 2 001.jpg|from Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Iceman Vol 3 2 002.jpg|from Iceman Vol 3 #2 Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from X-Men Gold Vol 2 8 001.jpg To Be Sorted Destiny shadowcat.jpg sh13.jpg sh19.jpg sh21.jpg sh27.jpg sh18.jpg sh5.jpg lincenegra_grande.gif|Kitty Phasing powers KITTY PRIDE WOLVERINE 126.jpg Shadowcat wolverine 125.jpg Kitty pride wolverine 127.jpg Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) 0018.png Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) by Marquez.jpg Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) 0001.jpg Handbook Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-616)_from_Official_Handbook_of_the_Marvel_Universe_Vol_4_1_0001.jpg Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Master Edition Vol 1 4 0001.jpg Comic Covers Uncanny X-Men (#s 129-228) X-Men Vol 1 139.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 139 Kitty Pryde joins the X-Men team. X-Men Vol 1 141.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 141 Days of Future Past Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 143.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 143 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 148.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 148 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 149.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 149, Kitty with new self-designed costume Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 150.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 150 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 151.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 151, Kitty's parents withdraw her from Xavier's and enroll her in the Massachusetts Academy Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 153.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 153, Kitty tells Illyana a fairy tale Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 157.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 157, Kitty dressed as Dark Phoenix Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 159.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 159 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 160.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 160 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 163.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 163 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 166.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 166 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 167.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 167 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 168.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 168, "Professor Xavier is a Jerk" Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 177.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 177 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 179.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 179 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 180.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 180 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 193.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 193 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 210.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 210 Excalibur Excalibur Special Edition Vol 1 1.jpg|Excalibur Special Edition Vol. 1 #1 Excalibur Vol 1 1.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 1 Excalibur Vol 1 6.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 6 Excalibur Vol 1 8.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 8 Excalibur Vol 1 12.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 12 Other Comics X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 26.jpg Kitty Pryde Shadow and Flame Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg Kitty Pryde Shadow and Flame Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg Kitty Pryde Shadow and Flame Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 6 Textless.jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 522 Textless Variant.jpg|Kitty "returns" All-New X-Men Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_522.jpg Captain America Steve Rogers Vol 1 15 ResurrXion Variant Textless.jpg Trading Cards Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from 1996 Fleer X-Men (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) 002.jpg Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) 003.jpg Shadowcat card (4).jpg Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) 0021.jpg Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards:Series I Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series II Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series III Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Excalibur Trading Cards 0001.jpg|Excalibur (Trading Cards) Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) and Gatecrasher (Earth-TRN295) from Excalibur Trading Cards 0002.jpg|Excalibur (Trading Cards) Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Excalibur Trading Cards 0003.jpg|Excalibur (Trading Cards) Katherine Pryde and Lockheed (Earth-616) from Excalibur Trading Cards 0001.jpg|Excalibur (Trading Cards) Rachel Summers (Earth-811) and Kurt Wagner and Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Excalibur Trading Cards 0001.jpg|Excalibur (Trading Cards) Katherine Pryde and Lockheed (Earth-616) from Excalibur Trading Cards 0002.jpg|Excalibur (Trading Cards) Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) from Marvel Masterpieces Trading Cards 1992 0001.jpg|Marvel Masterpieces 1992 Set Merchandise Katherine Pryde and Lockheed (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe (Toys) Series 2 Wave VIII 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe (Toys) Series 2 Wave VIII | SeeAlso = }}